Recuerda quien eres
by Ireth Vardamir Stark
Summary: Él solo quería y hacía una cosa, proteger a la única persona sin la que jamás podría vivir. You're my everything, you make me feel so alive.


**« Recuerda, quien eres. »**

‹ ‹ **Tus alas de cristal, se abren al viento ¡echa a volar! Te prometo que esta vez al despertar, **

**aún voy a estar aquí, siempre a tu lado. › ›**

No sabían como habían llegado a aquella situación, aunque seguramente, sí lo sabían y no querían admitirlo. La oscuridad de la noche devoraba la ciudad, y no solo eso, extraños sucesos llevaban varios días acosando a Nueva York. Bombas creadas por HYDRA, causaban con su radiación que los habitantes de la ciudad, se convirtieran más que en habitantes en disturbios que controlar. Día y noche, agentes de SHIELD patrullaban la ciudad, sin embargo, esa vez no había sido suficiente.

Las bombas locas, causantes de todos los disturbios, ahora se encontraban en todas partes y nadie estaba a salvo. Habían peleado, como héroes que era, habían arriesgado todo por salvar y vengar la tierra, pero, sin embargo, no había sido suficiente…

— ¿Sabes? te prefiero con una de las armaduras, nena. Son más seguros que un traje de licra de SHIELD — mencionó Tony Stark desde la interfaz y comunicador de su armadura Mark 34. Mantenía en todo momento el contacto con su hija que estaba asistiendo los disturbios de la ciudad como agente de campo.

Eran movimientos ligeros, como si se tratara de un bailarín en el agua. Se podía notar perfectamente que el duro entrenamiento, daba sus frutos. Golpes iban y venían tanto para ella, como para los secuaces de HYDRA que acababan de atacar la zona siguiendo las ordenes de la Reina HYDRA.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la joven Stark al escuchar aquellas palabras y, mientras inmovilizaba a uno de los enemigos, miró hacia el cielo, divisando la armadura de Iron Man en los alrededores de la zona.

— Admítelo viejo, me queda bastante bien. — Chasqueó suavemente la lengua mientras se agacha para no recibir un puñetazo y contraatacaba con una patada baja. Movió la cabeza, ordenando su cabello y suspiró.

En los alrededores, también estaban varios agentes más, como Natasha, que acompañaba a Clint, o la Agente 13 y Bobbie Morse. SHIELD había prohibido a Steve Rogers toda infiltración en la operación, debido a que, las bombas, extraían del cuerpo del Capitán el suero del supersoldado.

Y eso, seguramente, era algo que preocupaba a Tony, que su hija estuviera "sola" allí abajo, aunque sabía y confiaba en que Clint, cuidaría de ella. Pero pese a todo, ella y Rogers eran un equipo, trabajaban juntos y el Capitán no estaba. Suficiente como para que toda su atención se centrara en mantener protegida a su hija, la única persona sin la que no podría vivir.

Espalda contra espalda. Luchaban juntos, protegiendo el uno del otro. Tony empujó a su hija, apartando a esta de un disparo. Los repulsores de la armadura disparaban incontables veces en todas direcciones, al igual que las armas de Meiga. Golpes, disparos y gruñidos de vez en cuando cuando un golpe alcanzaba a la joven Stark.

Mientras Tony se encargaba de los ataques a larga distancia, ella se escondió tras un coche y lanzó por el suelo dos pequeñas bombas que, al llegar a su destino,una de aquellas bombas que causaban los disturbios explotaron.

Ante la explosión, cerró los ojos y se encogió suavemente antes de ponerse en pie encima del coche y observar el perímetro. "Corta una cabeza y dos crecerán en su lugar" aquella palabras se repetían de forma violenta en su cabeza. El escuadrón de HYDRA parecía reproducirse constantemente, uno caía, y otro llegaba al instante de a saber que parte.

Los golpes y ataques, comenzaban a pasar factura en la armadura de Iron Man, pero el invencible hombre de hierro, todavía podía pelear en perfecto estado, aquello no era nada comparado con otras batallas liberadas.

Lo peor vino cuando, dos agentes de HYDRA, saltaron contra la espalda de Iron Man y este comenzó a revolverse de arriba hacia abajo para quitarselos de encima. Y ocurrió, un fuerte disparo resonó y automáticamente un grito desgarrador escapaba de la garganta de Meiga, que, herida cayó al suelo.

Los ojos de Tony se inyectaron en puro horror al contemplar la escena. Durante unos segundos, se encontró inmóvil, sin saber que hacer pero reaccionó en cuanto la voz de JARVIS le llamó.

"SEÑOR"

Tony sacudió la cabeza y la armadura se abrió, permitiendo a este salir y , con ello, sacarse a los hombre de encima. No dudo en golpearlos con sus propias manos, armándose únicamente con los guantes de la armadura para poder disparar fácilmente. Así de rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, acudió a tomar a su hija en brazos.

—Eh, eh nena, estoy aquí — susurró mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos. Observó como la parte del vientre, sangraba y en el traje, dicho liquido carmín, había formado un notable charco. El golpe al caer, había provocado una pequeña brecha en la ceja izquierda, aunque a aquello, apenas dio importancia.

El agobio y la ansiedad, comenzaron a hacer mella en el pecho de Tony, que negaba con la cabeza, apartando el cabello del rostro de su hija antes de alzarla en sus brazos.

— Papá — susurró Meiga mientras apretaba los labios y se llevaba una mano al vientre, la herida dolía, escocía. En su mente, todo estaba revuelto, ardor, y unas incontrolables ganas de gritar pero la voz no le salía. Pero sobretodo, una sensación de miedo la invadía.

— Estoy aquí , nena — repitió mientras observaba a Clint correr hacia él. No hizo falta decir nada, el agente de SHIELD conduciría el coche.

Con Ojo de Halcón al volante, Tony, se acomodó en el asiento trasero, sosteniendo a su hija en brazos. Tenían que llegar al hospital en tiempo récord, motivo por el que, el pie de Clint, pisaba y desgastaba con fuerza el acelerador del coche.

De vez en cuando, Clint, observaba por el espejo la situación que se desenvolvía en el asiento trasero. Tony al borde de un ataque de ansiedad, (el arquero no era menos), y aquella niña, por la que sentía un cariño inexplicable, medio moribunda, con una bala atravesando su estomago.

» » » » » » » »» » » » » » » »» » » »» »

**« Pon tu fe en lo que tú más creas, un ser, dos mundos son,**

**y te guiará, tu corazón.**

**Y decidí ir a por ti. »**

_Era la primera vez que tenía a un bebé en sus brazos. Parecía tan frágil.. casi a punto de romperse, como si estuviera a punto de tirar una taza de porcelana contra el suelo. Observó a la niña que tenía entre sus brazos, idéntica a él, incluso tenía el mismo pequeño doble en el puente de la nariz. Las mejillas regordetas y rosadas. Aquellos enormes ojos azules, miraban fijamente a Tony y una de aquellas manitas, atrapó su dedo indice, el cual apretada con suave fuerza._

_Aquella criatura a penas tenía una semana de vida y su madre, la mujer que había quedado embarazada de Tony, le había entregado a la niña, manifestando que no podría dejar su importante en A.I.M para cambiar pañales. Era Tony o deshacerse de ella en una horrorosa casa de acogida. Algo dentro de Stark le impidió permitir aquello. Quizás fue el ver como aquella niña era como ver una foto suya, o tal vez que al tenerla en sus brazos, sintió un calor y un sentimiento de protección que jamás había sentido. También sintió miedo, si a penas podía cuidar de si mismo… ¿cómo hacerlo con una criatura tan inocente e inofensiva? _

— _¿Ya tiene nombre, Tony? — Mencionó Pepper mientras observaba también al bebé en brazos de su padre y sonreía levemente. _

_Tony negó, no muy seguro. Nunca había pensado en como llamaría a sus hijos, de echo, el no imaginaba nunca que sería padre. Suspiró, haciendo una mueca en su rostro, arrugando la nariz como hacía cada vez que sentía que las ideas no fluían en su cabeza. _

— _Meiga — comentó y miró a la pecosa y pelirroja, su secretaria que siempre conseguía sacarle de más de un aprieto. Sabía que Pepper estaría allí siempre, sabía que contaba con su ayuda — Meiga Virginia Stark _

_Pepper parpadeó varias veces ante la idea de que la niña portara su nombre también. Levemente sus mejillas tomaron un color rosado. Ignoró el comentario y volvió a preguntar._

— _Me gusta Meiga… creo que quiere decir bruja. _

_» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »_

**« Ponte alerta, saca el valor. La fuerza que necesitas,**

**construye hoy, tu protección »**

_Tony se reunía esa mañana en las oficinas con importantes clientes de Industrias Stark y, casi suplicando, como muchas otras veces cuando la resaca atacaba, había pedido a Happy y Pepper que se encargaran de la pequeña. _

_Meiga gateaba de un lugar para otro, recorriendo e investigando cada lugar con suma curiosidad. Se había escondido dentro de la bañera, y Happy había estado al borde del infarto. Había revuelto miles de papeles, y Pepper si había gritado nerviosa. _

_La pequeña, estaba en brazos de la pelirroja, que luchaba junto a Happy por darle de comer. La niña balbuceaba algo similar a "shawarma", aunque apenas se lograba entender lo que quería decir. Happy hacía muecas, intentando hacer reír a la niña que, solamente se reía cuando le lanzaba la papilla al hombre a la cara y estallaba en carcajadas. _

_Tony, que acababa de llegar, observaba todo desde la puerta de la cocina, riendo entre dientes hasta que vio a Pepper frente suya, entregandole a la niña que se revolvía en sus brazos. _

— _¡Se responsable y cuida de tu hija! tengo montañas de papeles que archivar… OTRA VEZ — recalcó aquellas palabras una vez Meiga estaba en los brazos de su padre y marchó de allí. _

_Tony observaba con una mueca a la niña, que arrugaba la nariz de la misma forma que él solía hacer muchas veces, casi habitualmente. Le dio un pequeño toque en la nariz y la niña sonrió de forma automática. _

— _¡Papá, papá, papá! — comenzó a pronunciar con claridad mientras miraba a su padre y movía las manos, como si mantuviera la conversación más amplia y con sentido del mundo. _

_Tony sonrió y se acercó casi emocionado a Happy, cargando a la niña en sus brazos. _

—_Eh, Happy, Happ, escucha esto… vamos nena, dilo otra vez…papá — se sentó en el sofá, colocando a la niña en sus rodillas, la cual miraba a Tony y Happy de forma alterna._

— … _¡Tony! — afirmó la niña totalmente convencida, riendo suavemente _

_Happy observó, alzando una ceja, apunto de estallar en una carcajada al ver como Tony, observaba a su propia hija de cuatro seis meses balbucear palabras que nadie lograba entender y, de golpe, decir "Tony" _

— _Shh… cachorro, di papá otra vez… venga _

_El silencio se hizo mientras padre e hija se miraban durante unos segundos. _

— _¡Tony! _

» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**« Como me apena, el verte llorar, toma mi mano, siéntela. **

**Yo te protejo de, cualquier cosa… No llores más aquí estoy »**

_Unas manos pequeñas y gorditas, sacudían a Tony, que tranquilamente, dormía en su amplia cama. Era de noche, seguramente, la madrugada de un sábado, motivo por el que al día siguiente, no debería madrugar. El genio, se revolvía en la cama al sentir como alguien le intentaba despertar, y tiró de la manta, cubriendose por completo._

— _Papá… — replicó una pequeña voz, la voz de su pequeña genio — papá, despierta… _

_Tony se quejó unos segundos hasta que reconoció la voz. Entrecerrando los ojos, los cuales se frotaba, asomó la cabeza por la manta y observó a su hija de cuatro años a los pies la cama, en pijama, arrastrando en una de sus manos el peluche de un león. Sus grandes ojos azules, idénticos a los de él, estaban levemente rojizos y llorosos. Una mueca se dibujo en la cara de él y entonces, la tomó en brazos, sentándola a su lado. _

— _Eh, cachorro, ¿qué haces despierta? … - pasó una mano por su cabello y la observó acurrucarse en sus brazos, como si aquello fuera a protegerla de todo mal. Un pequeño mohín escapó de los labios de la pequeña, que se negaba a moverse de allí._

— _Una pesadilla — explicó mientras alzaba un poco la mirada y le observaba. Tony, le apartó las lágrimas con un dedo y dejó un beso en su frente. Cuatro años después, aún le costaba acostumbrarse al hecho de que una personita, dependiera totalmente de él, de que aquella niña, que era idéntica a él, fuera la única persona sin la que ya no se imaginaba su vida. _

_Pasó la manta por encima de ambos y se volvió a tumbar, dejando a la pequeña entre sus brazos. Bostezó suavemente y de nuevo, besó su frente._

— _Venga, los leones no tienen miedo ¿sabes? — con la mano que la rodeaba, acariciaba lentamente sus cabellos y espalda, relajando así a la pequeña._

» » » » » » » »» » » » » » » » » » » » » »

**« El llanto no podrá curar, la herida de tu corazón…**

**no toda esta perdido aún.**

**Oye, alguien te está llamando »**

_Meiga daba vueltas desquiciada por el aeropuerto. Tenía cerca de nueve años entonces y, desde que sabía que su padre estaba secuestrado, no había dormido, tampoco comido nada. Sin embargo, las noticias de que ese día, habían arrastrado a la pequeña Stark junto a Pepper al aeropuerto. _

_Ambas esperaban nerviosas, seguramente la pequeña Stark, más que la pelirroja, quien tenía los ojos inyectados en lagrimas. _

— _Mamá … — susurró, llevaba desde que tenía uso de razón llamando así a Pepper, pese a que sabía que no era su madre, ella nunca le había prohibido hacer tal cosa, pues la quería como a una hija — ¿Seguro que él está bien? _

_Pepper, convencida, intentando transmitir esa seguridad a la niña que tenía frente a sus ojos, asintió. Era doloroso mirarla, era como ver a Tony frente a ella y algo dentro de ella se rompía cada vez. _

_Pronto, un avión aterrizó frente a ellas y frente a Happy. Pepper rodeaba a la pequeña con un brazo cuando las puertas se abrieron y finalmente, rodeado de agentes, y con un brazo vendado y apoyado con la ayuda de cabestrillo, Tony se dejaba ver. Pepper sonrió, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran de forma inminente por sus ojos._

_Meiga, sin embargo, se separó corriendo de la pelirroja y se lanzo contra su padre, llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho. Le abrazó con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en su pecho, como siempre hacía que tenía miedo, aunque los leones nunca debían de tener miedo. _

— _Eh nena, estoy aquí…. shhh, no pasa nada — Tony reprimió las lágrimas y besó la cabeza de su hija, apoyando en la misma la barbilla mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. Alzó la mano libre y saludó al teniente. Segundos después, al vez el llanto desconsolado de su hija, le alzó el rostro y le limpió las lagrimas. _

— _Has vuelto…. has vuelto — repetía la pequeña que creía que no le iba a volver a ver después de todo. _

_Tony asintió mientras le limpiaba el rostro y sonrió como solo él sonreí a su pequeña leona._

— _Siempre estaré aquí pequeña, nunca te dejaría. _

_»» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »_

**« Vas, con su sombra detrás, porque él te cuida.**

**Ten fe. Él vive en ti »**

_¿Qué mejor pieza que la hija del mismo Tony Stark?, seguro que ganarían una buena fortuna… _

_Era la primer vez que Meiga volvía sola a la Torre Stark y Tony había sido claro "Vuelve derechita a casa, si ves algún extraño no hables con él…" la jovencita Stark, de no más de once años, caminaba tranquilamente por Manhattan, había cogido el metro y estaba a menos de tres manzanas de su lugar de destino. De echo, hablaba por teléfono con su padre. _

— _"Sí pequeña, le diré a Happy que encargue sushi para cenar, dime ¿le has dado mi nota a tu profesora? _

— _La Srta. Skye sale con el de mantenimien… — las palabras de Meiga se cortaron cuando se vio rodeada por tres hombres enmascarados y parpadeó varias veces. _

_"Hola, preciosa" — murmuró uno de ellos y, automáticamente, tal y como Happy le había enseñado, le aventó una patada en la entrepierna y chilló con fuerza, sobretodo cuando sintió unas manos tirar de sus brazos. _

_Como era obvio, aquello alarmó más de lo normal a Tony, que había estado al otro lado del teléfono hablando con ella tranquilamente. No hizo falta mucho, detectó la posición de la pequeña y, en unos segundos, quizás un minuto, Iron Man cruzaba los cielos y disparaba a los hombres que intentaban por la fuerza llevarse a su hija, aunque tarde… uno de ellos ya la había subido a un auto negro. _

_La persecución no duró más de diez minutos, lo que agentes de seguridad tardaron de detener al hombre gracias a la colaboración de Iron Man, que, un poco más, y llega a matar al desgraciado que había tocado a su hija… _

_Una vez en la torre, Tony, abrazó con fuerza bruta a su hija, casi llorando, con un nudo en la garganta, sintiendo la ansiedad brotar desde lo más profundo de su ser. _

— _Eh… los leones no tiene miedo — susurró Meiga mientras abrazaba a su padre también con fuerza._

— _Yo si… creí que te podría haber perdido — confesó el genio y billonario. Dejó escapar un suspiró y la miró a lo ojos directamente — Pero yo siempre te protegeré, nena._

_» » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » » »_

**« Sigue a los que hoy no están, donde estés contigo irán,**

**tu rumbo también guiarán.**

**En el bien y el dolor. Nuestro orgullo y nuestro honor… **

**Somos más que tú y yo, la manada nos creó »**

A penas hacía unas dos horas que Clint y Tony habían llegado al Hospital central de Nueva York. Tony caminaba nervioso por todo los pasillos, observando a través de un cristal como los doctores, trataban el complicado disparo que había perforado el vientre de su hija. Clint, también nervioso, asustado como Stark, intentaba transmitir la calma a su compañero, aunque los intentos eran más que inútiles.

Steve llegó tan pronto como Barton hizo la llamada que Tony se veía incapaz de hacer. Permanecía apoyado en el cristal junto a Tony, observando con cierto agobio, se giró hacia él. Aunque no serviría de nada.. sintió la necesidad de hablar.

- Saldrá de esta, Stark … es fuerte.

Tony rodó los ojos y apretó el puño, sintiendo unas enormes ganas de golpear al cristal que le separaba de su pequeña, de su hija. Apretó los ojos y suspiró.

El silencio se apoderó de los tres, ¿qué podían hacer o decir más que esperar a que todo pasase? no podían hacer nada más que colmarse de una enorme paciencia que no parecían tener.

La alarma sonó, médicos y enfermeras comenzaron a moverse nerviosos por todos los pasillos, a entrar y salir de la habitación donde ella estaba. Aquello, cuando Tony abrió los ojos fue lo primero que observo.

Casi de un salto, se levantó y pegó contra el cristal, pese a que una enfermera le obligó a guardar entonces las distancias. Se negaba por completo, pues una y otra vez, exigía ver a su hija. Furioso, lleno de cólera.

- Eh, eh, calmate Tony - Steve le sostuvo por los hombros y le obligó a que le mirara, aunque, debido a eso, se llevó un puñetazo de Stark y, entró directamente a la habitación donde médicos y enfermeras, cargaban el desfribilador e intentaban reanimar a su pequeña. Tony, con los ojos inyectados en lagrimas y sangre, observó aquella escena, y el pitido de una de las máquinas se clavó en su cabeza. Negó repetidas veces, casi temblando.

Médicos y enfermeras, abandonaron la habitación y, uno de ellos, posó su mano sobre el hombro derecho de Tony, en señal de confianza, transmitiendo al hombre sus condolencias.

- Hicimos cuanto pudimos Stark, pero… la bala fue demasiado…

- ¡LARGO! ¡FUERA! - ordenó Tony gritando mientras se acercaba a la camilla donde Meiga estaba tumbada. Negó repetidas veces y se sentó al borde de esta, tomando su mano entre las suyas. Parecía dormida, parecía que en cualquier momento, despertaría y le diría un "buenos días, papá" , pero no lo haría.

Las lagrimas, sin poder evitarlo, comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Tony repetidas veces, una y otra vez. Apretó con fuerza la mano de su hija y entonces, ocurrió la abrazó, la llevó contra su cuerpo, queriendo protegerla una vez más entre sus brazos. Gritó y sintió su voz romperse, gritó de rabia hasta que la garganta le ardió de dolor.

Su respiración nerviosa, le atacaba y negaba una y otra vez, no queriendo asumir lo que ocurría, no. Era una pesadilla, seguro.

Pasó las manos por el cabello de su hija y lo acarició con cuidado hasta que giró la mirada a la mesilla y observó el rector de su pequeña. Negó fuertemente y lo tomó entre una de sus manos, ya que la otra le detuvo en el rostro de su hija.

- Prometí cuidarte… mi pequeña… prometí estar siempre a tu lado - repetía dolorido y lleno de rabia una y otra vez. Apretó los ojos una y otra vez, sintiendo las lagrimas.

Y había cumplido su promesa, porque Tony Stark era un hombre de palabra. Durante dieciséis años la había cuidado, le había protegido y había estado a su lado día y noche. Había permanecido a su lado hasta el último momento, hasta que su ultimo aliento de vida se había consumido para siempre.

Observó a su pequeña y cuando miró el leve tono morado de sus labios, comprendió que jamás volvería a abrazarla, que jamás volvería a protegerla en sus brazos cuando sintiera miedo. Ya nunca más serían un equipo, ya nunca más la haría rabiar recordandole que Steve tenía realmente noventa años… Observó allí a su mejor creación, a la única cosa de su vida que tenía valor realmente. Observó un trozo de su corazón desapareciendo, porque realmente Meiga, era la prueba de que Tony Stark tenía corazón…

Besó la frente de su hija, intentando transmitir su pequeña todo su calor posible. Porque había pasado …

Después de todo, ella ya nunca volvería a reír, a correr, o a pasar noches en vela creando extrañas armaduras. Ella ya nunca entraría a un altar cogida del brazo de su padre, ella ya no sería la señora de Steve Gran Rogers…

Meiga Stark, había muerto y solamente entonces, el día que se celebró el funeral, Tony comprendió que jamás la volvería a ver.


End file.
